The new buddy
by Yamato beast
Summary: Lin Tesumo is a quiet girl who keeps her head in her books and watches fights from afar and wishes that one day that she could have a partner who enjoys the things she loves but all of that turns on it's head when she finds a certain tengu. OC stuff and my first story.


A/N: Hi everyone this is my first story but let me say I'm a big fan of buddy fight and will try to keep it close to the show/game as possible and on that note let me say that most if not all the show's cast will not be showing up. They might be talked about once or twice but that's about it. So now on with the show.

"Alright when I call your name please come up and collect your pack. Today we will be discussing the Katana world atribuit skull warriors " A teacher said to his class while holding a very large box.

As names were called and packs handed out Lin sat at her desk messing with a drawstring on her purple hoodie brushing her long black hair out of her green eyes from time to time wondering why she was even in this class. Of course Lin enjoyed the game but to have a entire class devoted to it seemed a bit of a stretch but everyday she sat through it waiting for it to finish.

"Lin Tesumo, this is the third time I called you. Will you come down a collect you cards already" Her teacher called to Lin catching her attention.

Lin made her way hastily through the sea of desks getting snickers and giggles from her classmates until she reached her teacher with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Maybe next time try not to have your head in the clouds" Her teacher said giving her a small smile.

"Y-yes sir" Lin replied taking her pack the walking back to her desk.

As she sat down Lin sighed realizing that she was spacing out more and more but who could blame her nothing ever exciting happened to her. Everyday she would get up and go to school then after she was done would go to the mall and study there, sometimes she would watch a fight between to players but most of the time she just kept her head in books and when others would ask to fight her and her buddy she would decline, mostly because she had no interest but also that she didn't have her own buddy. Lin knew the day would come she had her own buddy and wished that it was some handsome prince or a beautiful woman who would spend their days chatting and discussing everything she loved but until that day came all she could do is dream.

"For the last time, Lin Tesumo would you please open your pack so we can discuss the cards" Her teacher shouted snapping Lin from her trance.

More laughter erupted from the room making her feel more embarrassed than before and she quickly opened her pack. As she flipped through the cards Lin found them rather grotesque until she reached her final two cards and as she moved one a bright light shone from the last one until it was so bright that Lin gave a small cry and had to look away.

"Hey kid why are you looking away from me, am I really that ugly?" A gruff yet young voice said to a still dazed Lin

As Lin turned to look she was met with sword scabbard pointed right to her face and as she looked up she saw a man crouching on her desk with a strange owl mask and wings coming from his back while he was dressed in old era garb all the while smiling with teeth that look like those of a shark.

"I don't liked being called ugly so maybe I should just kill you" The man cackled about to draw his sword making Lin fall from her chair.

"But if I do that I could be sent back, so how about this instead? If you agree to be my buddy I won't slice you open" The man said jumping from the desk.

All Lin could do was stare not understanding what was going on but realizing that th-this monster was not joking and let a weak voice.

"Y-yes I agree to be your buddy" Lin replied trying to stand up.

"Well I'm glad you agree, by the way the name is Defiant Sabifukuro but you can call me Kuro" The monster said putting away his sword and flashing his teeth in a smile again.

All round the room there were whispers and gasps until Lin's teacher came rushing to her side with a worried look on his face.

"Lin are you alright? Do you know what just happened?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yes I do, he would have killed me and maybe everyone in this class if I didn't agree" Lin replied sighing.

"No there's no way he could have hurt anyone because he would have been stopped instantly" Her teacher said rubbing his forehead.

Lin just stood there slowly coming to terms of what had really happened and turned to face the creature called Kuro.

"Y-you tricked me into becoming your buddy?" Lin asked shocked.

"Well duh, but if you were tricked so easily maybe I chose the wrong person" Kuro said leaning back on the desk picking his teeth with one of his talons.

Just then the door to the classroom was flung open and two people walked in dressed in green and what looked like a combat vest, one a young girl with pristine white hair and stunning blue eyes the other a very large man with no hair and a large green beret with a large scar running down his cheek. Noticing Kuro they walked over with stren looks on their faces.

"Is this the monster?" The girl asked the man looking Kuro up and down.

"Yes it is. It's name is Defiant Sabifukuro a monster from katana world, a skull warrior to be precise" The man grunted looking at tablet.

"So I assume that one of you brought him here?" The girl said looking around the room.

"T-that would have been me" Lin said timidly wondering if she was in trouble.

"Can I also assume that you made contract with him for him to be your buddy?" The girl asked still with a stern face.

"Thats right girly, this is my buddy... um whats your name?" Kuro asked Lin.

"My name is Lin Tesumo and I didn't agree to be your buddy you tricked me into it" Lin snapped back at the tengu.

"Well I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about that, you made a contract even if it was a bit devious. By the way I'm Haru Natama and this is my partner Ken Obruo we both work for the buddy police." The girl said pointing a finger to the man you gave a low grunt.

"Wait so your telling me that I'm stuck with this guy now?" Lin asked shocked.

"Oh come on, what's the big deal?" Kuro asked sarcastically.

"You, you are the big deal. I didn't even want to be in this class today but I showed up and now I'm stuck with you!" Lin hissed back.

"I know this might be troubling for you but like it or not your now partners with him so on half of the buddy police we hereby give you this deck case to stabilize your unity" Haru said with a small smile handing Lin a light purple box.

Lin starred at the box the reality of the situation setting in. As she looked back up she turned to her teacher.

"Do you think I could go home early? I'm feeling a bit sick to my stomach" Lin asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes you must be incredibly stressed out. Do you two mind taking her when you leave" He replied turning to Haru and Ken.

"Thats fine and we will make sure she gets home safe" Haru said with a warm smile.

As the three walked out the door Kuro silently followed his scabbard hitting the ground lightly every time he took a step.

When they were out of the building Lin stopped turning to face the two officers.

"You really dont have to walk me home and besides I need to pick up a few things for tonight" Lin said sighing.

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble at all" Haru asked warmly.

"It's fine and besides I'm sure you still have a lot of work to do. Oh and would you please stop following me" Lin replied turning to face Kuro.

"Sorry girly but since were partners we gotta stick together" Kuro replied with a coy smile.

"Fine but don't bother anyone got it" Lin said giving him a glare.

"And thank you again, I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm sure I can figure something out" Lin said turning back to the officers.

"I hope it works out for the best and here take my number so if you need anything I'm just a call away" Haru replied giving Lin a small business card.

"Thank you but now I have to be off, goodbuy" Lin said bowing then walking off with Kuro in tow.

"Do you think those two will work out Ken?" Haru asked a bit worried.

"Only time and fights will tell" Ken replied in his deep voice.

"I guess you're right but for her sake I hope it does" Haru said holding up a shining card.

* * *

A/N Well there you go the first chapter, yes no fights but there might be one next chapter and maybe a bit more who knows. But now a few things.

1\. I picked katana world/skull warriors because that's the clan I play plus I like things to do with the occult and japanese folklore.

2\. Send me your thoughts about this story on not only what you like but how you think I can improve.

3\. And finally if anyone can come up with a better name for Kuro be my guest because shortening Defiant Sabifukuro is not a easy thing to do.

Thanks again for reading. Yamato


End file.
